snospis_ehtfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyksrr
(Note: Some content within this article is mostly conjecture, so it may not have canon sources.) Tyksrr '(pronounced "tee-YEK-ser" or "TIK-sir") is the nation in which the events of "Snospis Eht" and Mouse Tails occur. Information * language, may be possible hints of relations with Europe and the declining Ottomans during the late 19th century.]]'Georgraphical location: Mid-Atlantic, Northern Hemisphere. * Climate: Temperate, with desert. * National flag: Magenta, with two green lines and one yellow disk. (possibly the sun) * National motto: "Praiseth the Jesusman." * Capital city: "Capital of Tyksrr City" * Languages: Esperanto, English, German, "Eskimo language", various other gibberish languages. * Demonym: Tyksrrian? * Government: Monarchy ** Monarch: Spoon King ** Other rulers:' 'Mr Bread, King of Mousetown. * Economy: Mixed: capitalist with government control of many industries. * Religion: Possibly a syncretic form of Christianity. * Currency: "C quarters" and "W quarters". History " might be the descendants of the ancient Chinese colonists, and so may have spoken a variant of Chinese that was spoken during the Shang Dynasty?]] Tyksrr was colonised by the Chinese at some point in history, some time after 1200 BC http://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3186. Many centuries later, missionaries may had introduced Christianity to Tyksrr, but it developed into the bizarre cult of the "Jesus-man", possibly due to geographical isolation until modern times. Nonetheless, this unusual monarchy opened up in recent times. After going through the two World Wars and the Cold War (the latter of which introduced modern American culture to Tyksrr), the Great cheese war might had broken out in Tyksrr. It was affected by the destructive world collapse of 2050. The Spoon King begun his reign over Tyksrr in the year 2001. During his rule he implemented socialist policies, such as the nationalization of asbestos mines and disruptions of gas supplies. Geography and climate , walking through what appears to be Tyksrr's vast desert.|left]] Tyksrr is a small island in the Mid-Atlantic. Not much is known about Tyksrr's geography, although it would mostly consist of a vast wasteland with some hills. Some parts of are plain desert, meanwhile other parts are filled with lush forests. Some areas of Tyksrr have lakes filled with urine. Snospis eht: sickbart part 1: coffee run takes place at a Starfucks Coffee store next to a river. In Snospis Eht: Sick Bart part 2: A trip to the seaside, Lisa and Bart mention about having a trip to "the Seaside". It may suggest that there is an actual seaside area located in Tyksrr. In Snospis Eht: Marges Story Time, Marge mentions about a trip to a park, where Lisa swims near a waterfall. In Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 01 and A Christmas Carol, parts of Tyksrr (even the desert or wasteland where the Snospis House is located) experience snowfall in winter. The snowfall occurring around Christmas in December indicates that is located on the Northern Hemisphere. Government The government of Tyksrr is a monarchy. Its highest authority is the Spoon King, who rules over his people with an iron fist and gives out harsh punishments, such as shutting Homer's gas and electricity off. .]] Tyksrr has a system of subordinate monarchs (which may be similar to the German Empire), or was a federal monarchy (like Malaysia): the Mayor governs an unspecified location in Tyksrr, while the King of Mousetown rules over Mousetown. Each person who lives with some mental disability in Tyksrr has a personal "RN code"; for example Homer's RN code is "421 036". Human and Animal Rights Disability See:Disability in Tyksrr Tyksrr has a possible list of human rights violations against the disabled as hinted in hinted by notes from Andywilson92's various notes on Tyksrr and in his animation guide. On this file on Andywilson92's Soundcloud page, Marge is discussing how Homer "broke his mind" when the Snospis family were on a camping trip. Seemingly propaganda spread by the Spoon King. In Homer's letter sent by The Tyksrr Gas Company, it states "and the incoreshencable sic new rights against the Mentally Retarded Criminals that plague our Nation as ordered by the spoon king." This suggested a possible future genocide against the disabled. Furthermore, the people of Tyksrr are also shown to be as cruel as their monarch: Animal Rights Animal rights in Tyksrr seem to be somewhat poor. In Tyksrr, Horses are often slaughtered for meat. List of other abusive behaviours in Tyksrr: * Simpsons Comic 2009, Snospis Eht "the modern american family - Marge placing her children Bart and Lisa to live in jail cell-like rooms. Lisa also sits on a chair, naked and starved with her excrement around her. * Simpsons Comic 2009 - Ned forces his wife Maud to give him fellatio, to the point that she dies of abuse. * Simpsons Comic 2009 - Lisa cuts and slashes herself for amusement, suggesting that self-abuse is considered to be an acceptable form of amusement. * Simpsons Comic 2009, Snospis Eht: Barts Duty - Bart is forced by his father Homer to let the latter ride on his back like an animal and quickly run to the nuclear power plant. * Snospis Eht: Sick Bart part 2: A trip to the Seaside - Bart being placed in his room for his illness for over eighteen days. * Snospis Eht: Sick Bart part 2: A trip to the Seaside - The Murder and Rape Game, suggesting that abuse is considered to be acceptable in Tyksrr. * Snospis Eht: Ned - Various horses being killed and sold as meat at the Kwik-E Mart. * Snospis Eht: Ned - Maud being tortured (and perhaps killed) by her husband Ned, and perhaps Ned abusing his worker Homer. Economy During the Spoon King's regime, he conducted various socialist policies against TP gasoline distribution (so the Tyksrr Gas Company was established to control energy within his nation), and nationalization of healthcare and asbestos mining. Almost everything else was managed by the Tyksrr department of everything. Nonetheless, Tyksrr's economy is a mixed economy, permitting private businesses to operate within the country. They range from companies such as Starfucks Coffee, to smaller businesses such as the cabbage merchant in "Snospis Eht: Little Marge:Part 03" and the Kwik-E Mart managed by Apu. Real-world companies from other countries, such as Duvel, Coca Cola, Smirnoff, Marlboro, Sony, Doritos, and possibly Hasbro, also operate in Tyksrr. Infrastructure Roads comprise much of Tyksrr's infrastructure, and sometimes railroads also exist. Miscellaneous Culture ''See also: Snospis Eht calendar Tyksrr's national culture is perhaps influenced by modern American culture: the coffee shop known as "Starfucks Coffee", and the crude content at the Mouse Tails episodes, may be an attempt to emulate it or its vulgar aspects. However, as a sign seen in "Snospis Eht: Little Marge: 02" shows, it uses the metric system, which is more commonly used in other countries. As shown earlier, Tyksrrian culture tends to be apathetic, and sometimes sadistically abusive. To celebrate the birthday of a toddler, Tyksrrians take a communal bath in pig fat http://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3647. Another health risk in Tyksrr is the high rates of incest that occurs in the populous. The exact number is still unknown. Cuisine See also: Items Known meals and drinks from Tyksrr include: * Pork chops * Horsemeat * São Tomantle * Gin * Coffee * Tequila * Cheese * Porridge Religion See also: Religion in Snospis Eht The people of Tyksrr might be practicing a syncretic form of Christianity, as their beliefs (e.g. the passages of the Book of Snospis, Mantra Claws vs. the Jesus-man and local Christmas customs, sacrificing meat to the Jesus-man to stave off wolves and His creatures from attacking people) differ from the standard beliefs of most Christians in other countries. Demographics The demonym for citizens of Tyksrr are is "Tyksrrians". Tyksrr is inhabited by a strange group of people, such as the Snospis family and Apu. The phrase "Snospisman" may be used to refer to Tyksrrians who particularly follow the Book of Snospis, however this is uncertain. Other ethnicities in Tyksrr include sapient non-humans, such as Mice, Fish, and Inkajoos. Locations * Snospis House *Marge's mother's house (debatable) *School (debatable) *Cabbage Merchant (debatable) *"Tykzrr" *Mousetown *"???!!" *Kwik-E Mart *Lake Snospis *"The Seaside" *Starfucks Coffee *9 Spoon King Street *"The Capital of Tyksrr" *Rehabilitation Centre in the "Capital of Tyksrr" *Mouse Tails camp *Park *Snospis Hill *Inkajoo's shop *Mouse Manor *Asbestos mine *Iron Filings Plant *Mr. Mousingtons Cigar Club Gallery LisaRidingDownAHill3.PNG Mouse Manor.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-26-11h53m49s84.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-21-18h33m41s70.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h07m23s114.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h11m03s13.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-26-12h46m57s239.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-16-11h08m27s156.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-16-11h12m53s7.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-16-10h39m30s245.png Red trailer.png Margesmothershouse.png Snospisneighbourhood.png Beautifulsunrise.png The cabbage merchant.png Trivia * "Tykzrr" (most likely a misspelling), City, and "The Capital of Tyksrr" may be the same city. * In "A Christmas Carol", 's name is pronounced as "TEE-yek-ser" External links * "MousTail wants MrUHaveAnOctopussy 2 come 2 MT CAMP" (a letter from the Tyksrr Gas Company to Homer) * "Mouse Tails Camp" (a government letter to Homer to inform that Bart has to be taken for addiction rehabilitation) References Category:Locations Category:Tyksrr Category:Towns Category:Culture of Tyksrr